Reunion
by TheCameraEye
Summary: Namine decides to reconnect with her brother after the death of her father but finds herself caught off guard when she finds out her brothers involvement in organised crime. Rated M for Language, Violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A death in the family**

 **Namine**

Had Anyone told me when I was younger that there was going to be a time in my life that I would feel completely empty and alone then maybe I could have prepared for it, and yet here I was locked in My room with the feeling that I would never be whole again. A feeling that rocked me to the core and left taking everything with it was the last feeling I remembered. Things had not always been like this for me, not even two days ago I felt happier than I ever knew I could have. However two days ago my father was not laying dead on his bed across the hallway.

 **27 hours earlier**

I opened the door to My car and stepped out. There was little worry in my mind that today would be different to any other day on destiny islands but when all you have to look forward to in a day is school and TV. Closing my car door and walking towards the front door was when I first noticed that something was wrong. I hadn't even opened the door yet and there was a smell, at first a little disgusting but all that changed when the front door opened. The smell. That god damned smell. I quickly rushed into the house shouting for My father, yet when no one called out no matter what I told myself I knew what was in father's room.

Rushing up the stairs and into the room across from mine was the thing that had taken every feeling in my body and stripper me of them. On the bed was my fathers body laying there in a state which could only be described as something from a horror film. on impulse I ran down the stairs and vomited all over the floor. I quickly called the DIPD and waited for them to arrive. Not even a tear ran down my face when I found him. I wanted to cry and scream yet nothing would come. That was the last time for nearly half a year that I felt anything.

 **Four Months later**

"AGH" I shot up in my bed and covered my mouth. My eyes were flooded with tears and my throat felt like I had just drank acid. This was the first time in four months that I had cried or even let out a scream. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and knew that Tidus and Selphie were coming to check on me, Tiuds and Selphie were friends of dad's who offered to take me in after he passed away. Tidus was always very nice to me but I could tell since the first day that I got here that Selphie wanted me to leave, it wasn't because she didn't like me or anything like that it was because she thought that I needed to move on and I was starting to think she was right.

"Namine are you alright" I heard Tidus shout when the door flew open and I could only nod in response "I'm fine I just had a bad dream that's all." I looked up at the two of them and I could only think of how good they have been to me and how I've never given them anything in return. "Go back to bed I'm fine" and with that I watched the both of them leave. I made up my mind that this was the last night I would spend in their care. I reached over and grabbed my phone. 3:07AM. I took a deep breath and opened it up. Three presses later I was on his name. He didn't even know what had happened to dad and at this point I don't even think he cared but I needed to talk to him. I pressed the call button and hoped that things could only get better from here. I needed them too

"Hello?"

"Roxas?"

"Namine? What's wrong?"

"there's a lot I need to tell you and there's no one else I can talk to."

"tell me what happened."

"you promise you wont be angry at me?"

"I promise."

"It's dad. He died four months ago. I've been staying with Tidus and Selphie ever since."

"How did it happen? Dad I mean?"

"Heart attack in his sleep, didn't feel a thing."

"Are you at Tidus and Selphie's place right now."

"yeah."

"Get the train to twilight in the morning, we'll talk then. I promise."

The line went dead. I couldn't help but feel a tiny little smile crawl up on my face. After 8 long years I get to see him again. Brother.

 **Roxas**

I hung up the phone and a small chuckle escaped my lips. "old coot finally kicked it huh?" I thought back to the fights we had and the harsh words that were spoken. I pulled a cigarette from my pack, placed it between my lips and lit it up. It has been 8 long years since I last spoke to Namine. I had Axel give her my phone number two years back because he thought that maybe we should re-connect but we never spoke and I was never even sure she had it. I got up from the couch and turned off the TV which was on in the background. "how did she even know I would be awake" I laughed to myself. Although it had been 8 years I still remembered everything about her. I couldn't wait to see her.


	2. Chapter 2: Together again

**A/N:** okay so I forgot to Add all of the usual legal stuff at the start of the last chapter but here we are, Kingdom Hearts© Disney. SQUARE ENIX and the SQUARE ENIX logo are trademarks of Square Enix Co., Ltd all use of characters is strictly for non profit purposes. Also in the previous chapter at the end of Namine's section I wrote four years instead of eight sorry about that.

 **Namine**

it was 6:30 in the morning. I had already told Tidus and Selphie that I was leaving them and they were pretty happy to see me starting to move on. After the hugs and goodbyes they drove me to the train station and here I was. Roxas text me not long after we spoke saying that he wouldn't be able to pick me up but he'd have an old friend get me, now when Roxas says an old friend that could mean lots of people. He had his main friend group and there were 12 of them and he had a lot of people he knew from the island so I was sat here wondering who it could be.

Stepping into the train station bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. Oh wait. Now would probably be the time to tell you a little about myself. Well. My name is Namine Michaels I'm 18 years old 6 foot tall and blonde. I was at destiny islands university studying history but that's kind of gone out the window ever since what happened with dad. I smoke (secretly. well not so secretly any more), I drink but I don't do drugs. Well I shared a joint with Roxas' friend Axel the time he came to visit me but that didn't go well at all. But enough about me. I checked the time and my train was in three minutes so I headed to the platform and by that time it was time to get on.

The train journey lasted exactly 3 hours and 26 minutes. The excitement was eating at me and the time I got on and got off was all I could think on. When we arrived at twilight central station I got off and headed for the exit and when I got outside I couldn't help but smile at the big goof standing in front of me. "Axel!" I shouted making a break for it and hugging him "well well 2 years and you look completely different, I honestly dunno what else I expected." I chuckled as he helped me into the car and put my bags in the back for me "what can I say I hit puberty hard" I smiled as he started up the car "well that I can see" I pulled my cigarettes out of my pocket and offered him one. A large smirk appeared on his face "Namine." he shot me a look. "you read my mind" as he took the cigarette from me I noticed the tattoo on his hand. "VIII?" I asked him. Looking down at his hand he smiled to himself "this? Oh, its nothing" I shrugged it off as some random tattoo and then the excitement kicked in. I couldn't wait to see Roxas again it had been too long.

After another 20 minutes we pulled up to an auto shop in the middle of an industrial yard. "feel free to leave the bags in the car we'll take them to Roxas' place when were done here" I got out of the car and there he was standing there. Still with the same eyes and smile I remembered. I just started to run and before I knew it I had jumped on him "hey hey yeah I know I'm amazing no need for the jumps" I had my legs wrapped around his waist at his point and I didn't want to let go. "alright come on down" and with that I was standing face to face with him. "its been too long sis" he said with a smile. Roxas had really changed he was just a little taller than me now and was pretty handsome compared to the little spotty kid that I used to share a room with.

After talking at the shop for an hour we went back to Roxas' place to leave my bags off and he showed me where my room was. I was amazing to see him again after all this time. I explained to him what had happened to dad and the whole school situation. After that he stepped out for a few minutes leaving me in the room with Axel. "It's been too long. I feel like I should have spoken to him again years ago." He just smiled "yeah he's really missed you. Ven? Well not so much". I completely forgot about Ven. Ven was my other older brother Roxas' twin. I have an older sister too, Kairi but she moved away with Ven when he left. I still kept in contact with her over the internet but she hasn't wrote back to me since what happened with dad. "I haven't spoken to Ven for about four years now. He spoke to dad a lot but he never talked to me at all" I frowned at the notion that Ven had sort of just forgot about me but It was something that I didn't talk about much with anyone. "Ven lives about 10 minutes from here" my head shot up to Axel "are you serious?" Axel simply shot me a nod "he has some teaching gig down at the university" I never even knew he was still in the country let alone a few hours away.

At this point I hadn't even heard the door open "well if we're done talking about fuck face I have some news." Roxas was standing there with a smile on his face. "I'm having a friend bring your car up from destiny tonight instead of getting the train." "how though? I have the keys of it here" with that Axel and Roxas looked at each other and started to chuckle "Larxene?" Axel said to Roxas. "Yep" and with that they both shared a smile. "and in other news, I called in a favour at the university and got you a place on the history course. It means having to start fresh but its better than nothing." I got up and hugged him. I've only been here a few hours and Roxas has been helping me so much. As I pulled out of the hug I noticed the same thing I noticed earlier. A tattoo on Roxas' hand. XIII. I couldn't begin to understand what it meant but I said nothing. With that I excused myself to bed. It was only 4:30 in the afternoon but I decided I needed sleep. It was a long day and I felt like I needed to just sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: shaky starts

**Namine**

I awoke later that night and looked at the clock. I was 8:30. I decided to get out of bed and head downstairs. As I opened the door I heard numerous voiced from downstairs. Roxas' house was really nice it opened into a long narrow hallway at the top of the stairs and was very wide and open at the bottom. Roxas gave me the room at the end of the hall and it was huge. As I reached the end of the hallway I looked out the window and saw my car sitting in the drive. To call it nice was maybe giving it too much credit but it worked and it got me around. It wasn't anything compared to Roxas' that was sitting next to it. It looked like it was imported from somewhere. The land of dragons maybe.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I could hear the music that was playing. Now I was a fan of metal music but this was not my style. Turning at the bottom of the stairs I let out a small gasp. Forgetting that I was standing in my shirt and my underwear I was met with the stares of 13 different pairs of eyes. "Your sister is up" said the small man with the long fringe. Wait, is that Zexion. Roxas lifted his head from what he was doing and looked at me "she wears more around the house than you do" a chant of laughter erupted from the whole table whilst Roxas motioned me over.

Taking a seat between everyone I now started to recognise everyone. There was Xemnas a tall tanned man with silver hair and piercing orange eyes, Xigbar a tall skinny man with an eye patch on one eye and a gold eye staring at me, Xaldin a tall broad shouldered man with dreadlocks and very large sideburns, Vexen a small man with a rather crazed look about him, Lexaeus a very muscular and tall man with piercing eyes, Zexion a small man with a long fringe down past his chin, Siax a tall muscular man with long blue hair and a cross shaped scar across his face, Axel with his large red spiky hair and the tattoos under his eyes, Demyx who has a dirty blonde mullet and a heart warming smile, Luxord a tall blond man with short hair and weary eyes, Marluxia a tall pink haired man who sat on his phone, Larxene the only female in the group a tall blonde woman who was beautiful and had long blond hair with two antennae like strands sticking out and Roxas my brother, tall blonde and with spiked hair.

After spending a few hours drinking and smoking these guys I really felt at home. Until there was a click at the door. Everyone stopped speaking and looked at the door "someone picked a bad night to break into your place" Luxord spoke up. "That's no lock pick somebody must have a key" Larxene said, and with that Roxas sighed. Before Roxas had a chance to speak up the door swung open and in entered Ventus my other brother who was greeted by 12 separate pistols pointed in his direction. "tell the goodfellas to put down the guns before something bad ends up happening" without a word everybody put away their weapons "Boring as always Ven" Larxene quipped up before going back to her cigarette "get over yourself Larxene I'm here to talk to Namine" he fired back. I got up and walked out the front door with Ven.

"you shouldn't be staying here with these guys. They aren't safe company to keep" to be honest after seeing how everyone in that room was ready to gun Ven down when he broke in I actually feel a little bit safer thinking what they would have done was it an actual crazy intruder. "you don't speak to me for years and now your back telling me what's best for me?" I shot back at him. I could see Kairi was in his car behind him but she clearly didn't want to get out. "don't be like that Namine" how could I not be he clearly didn't want me to speak to him and at the moment I didn't want to speak to him either "good night Ventus. When I feel like talking, ill call" and with that I went back inside. Had I known that he would follow me back in I might have ended that conversation a little easier but here he was following me into Roxas' house and that's when Roxas' jumped to his feet and stood head to head with him "What is your problem Ven? If she doesn't wanna talk to you she doesn't wanna talk." Roxas spat at him "you know what Roxas? Your the problem. We don't need another family member turning out the way you did!" and with that Roxas swung for him. Ven quickly dodged under it and threw his knee towards Roxas' stomach to which Roxas' grabbed and threw him on the floor. After a few minutes of punching each other Roxas was standing up and Ven was on the floor, both panting and out of breath. Roxas reached out his hand to Ven and Ven took it. "I don't wanna fight you man but you know you cant come in here and say shit like that" both men were on their feet and it was like watching Roxas' talk to his reflection. "i know Rox I know" Roxas' and Ven then shared a quick hug and Roxas walked him to the door waving at who I presume was Kairi as he closed the door.

"I'm betting that there will be at least another three of those this month" Luxord said whilst stubbing out his cigarette in the ash tray. "will be one more than last month factoring in that Namine is here now" he said as everyone shared a chuckle. Walking over to the table and lighting a cigarette Roxas couldn't help but smile "fuck you dude"

after another two hours of talking and drinking everyone headed home for the night. To say tonight was eventful is an understatement. I did notice though that everyone had a number on their hand. I was gonna ask Roxas what it was at some point but not tonight. I said goodnight to Roxas and Axel, who was Roxas' roomate as I only found out before bed and went to my room. I know that maybe it was wrong to do it in my brothers house but getting into bed I pulled my underwear down and spread my legs. I just needed this tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: I don't usually do this

**Namine**

I awoke and looked at the clock. It was 9:30AM. I wasn't used to sleeping this late but it had been a weird day yesterday. I met my brother after 8 years and found out he still had the exact same friends, found out my other brother and sister live nearby and that Roxas and Ven really do not get on. Crawling out of bed I threw on a pair of black jeans and a red jacket and made my way down stairs. When I got to the bottom I was surprised to find half of Roxas' friends passed out all over the place. They must have came back after they left.

I walked over to the kitchen and saw a letter on the table with my name written on it. Opening it I pulled out the note. "Namine. I left some money in the envelope if you need clothes or anything like that. Also come see me at the shop if you want me to set you up with something better than that piece of shit sitting in my driveway. Also if you need anything on the cheap look for somewhere that never was. PS Wake up those assholes in the living room and send them on their way. Love Roxas. "Thanks for complimenting the car Roxas" I laughed to myself. I need to get these guys up.

Walking over to a passed out Demyx I shook him gently. "Eat shit Roxas" I smiled to myself, bending down I whispered into his ear "Its not Roxas" his eyes shot open wide and he scuttled to his feet "N-Namime I'm sorry ha-ha you know what its like when your tired aha" Demyx smiled to himself and rubbed the back of his head. I just smiled and laughed he woke everyone up and they all went on their way. Except for Larxene who got up and made her way over to the fridge. "Hungry" I asked her sparking up a cigarette. "Nah i'm just looking for something" I raised an eyebrow at her and she continued to look around the fridge. By the time I was about to ask her if she needed any help she pulled a small box from the back of the fridge. "Roxas owes me 200 bucks she smiled to herself. "so Namine what are you doing today?" I walked over to the envelope and pulled out the money that was inside it. "going shopping by the looks of things" leaning against the fridge Larxene flashed me a smile "Mind if I come along?" I looked her up and down. She was wearing a black pair of slip on shoes with black jeans and a white hoodie. "sure it'll be nice to have some female company for a while" Larxene was always fun to be around especially when I was younger. She was the one who taught me how to put on make-up and always helped me make fun on Kairi whenever we were joking around.

We decided to take my car to Roxas first and see what he could do. He set me up with a brand new car. "nice looking and double the speed of that mess you were driving". Were the exact words he used. Me and Larxene then drove into town. We talked about how things had changed over the years and how we were doing. That's when she asked me to pull into a little lot with a black shop in it. "The home that never was?" I asked her. "Yeah its Marluxia's place. He sells furniture and the like. No point having that old room of Roxas' bare and boring." she had a great point so we got out and walked in. "welcome Namine, Welcome devil woman" I waved at him and Larxene gave him a stare. "Marluxia you dropped your sense of humour. Oh wait. You cant drop something you don't have." they both shot each other a smile and started talking. I took a look around to see what would look better in Roxas' spare room and that's when I spotted it. A large wire frame mirror just about a little taller than me "It's yours if you want it" I heard Marluxia call out from behind me. "How much?" I shouted back to him. "I don't charge family" I spun round at hearing him say this. "You consider me family?" he walked over and looked at himself in the mirror "Namine my dear were all family"

after sorting out some drawers and a wardrobe I got back into the car with Larxene and headed off. Marluxia had said he would have Luxord deliver them tomorrow when he is free. "I cant believe he didn't charge me for all of that, I feel kinda bad" "don't we've known you that long we just wanna help out." upon hearing this I couldn't help but smile that all of Roxas' friends cared for me that much. "oh shit I need to get books for college it starts next month and I would need to be prepared. Larxene directed me to a parking lot in the middle of town and we parked up. After walking around for a few minutes we walked into a dark alley and in front of me at the dead end of the alley stood a little shop "The story that never was, i'm starting to notice a trend here." "perceptive little girl aren't you" Larxene smiled as she shot me a wink. I couldn't help but go red in the face. Is she hitting on me? As we walked in the door we were greeted by Lexaeus and Zexion talking behind the counter. We walked over to them and asked them what books I would need for my history course. After a few moments of browsing Zexion came back over to me with a small pile of textbooks and handed them to me. Like last time free of charge. I really couldn't believe Roxas' friends were doing this for me. They were making me feel so welcome, unlike everyone I left behind in destiny islands. They were for lack of a better word. Users.

As we drove home I noticed a little art shop on the corner of one of the streets and decided to go in. I had always loved to draw and not to brag but I was pretty good at it. I talked to the woman who owned the shop and got everything I needed. A few canvases, a couple of sketch pads and a few other things. It was around 1pm and I decided it was time to head home. Larxene came in with me to get her keys and help me bring all my art supplies up to my room. By the time we finished setting everything up we sat at the window having a cigarette. "so what are you like at drawing?" "I think i'm pretty good, not to brag or anything." A smile lit up Larxene's face. "Why don't you draw me" what a good idea I walked over and started getting my things ready. "take a seat on the bed and I'll get my stuff together." I hadn't drawn since what had happened to dad so I thought now would be a good time to brush up on my skills. "You rea..." I dropped my pad on the floor. On my bed in all her grace was Larxene, naked and exposed, wearing nothing but her socks and shoes."I hope you don't mind but I don't think you can properly get a good drawing of my figure if im wearing all those baggy clothes."

Larxene was sat on the bed leaning back, holding herself up with her arms. I had yet to start drawing because lets be honest, I knew what I would rather be doing. "or do you think I would look better like this" she then turned around and lay her chest on the bed with her ass in the air. Damn this woman knew how to get what she wanted and I was gonna give it to her. "So when are we gonna start dra" I interrupted her by placing my hand on her back and inserting two of my fingers into her. A small moan escaped her lips as she started to bounce against my fingers. I bent down and started to flick my tongue against her asshole. "Fuck you've done this before haven't you?" I smiled and inserted my tongue into her ass. She continued to moan as I pulled my finger out and started to rub her clit. After a few minutes of this she came and dropped to the bed. "you should never tease a quiet girl. It never goes well."

Before I knew what was going on Larxene had pulled me down and was on top of me. She had a look in her eyes and it was turning me on. She pulled my jeans down and put her fingers into my mouth. "your gonna be my little slut aren't you?" I nodded my head and sucked on her fingers. She pulled her fingers out of my mouth and covered it with her other hand. She put her hand down to my crotch and started to rub my clit, I moaned into her hand. I hadn't been handled like this before with someone being so dominant with me and I like it. Lifting her hand from my crotch she pulled down my top so that my breasts were exposed and spun herself around putting my face between her ass cheeks. She started to twist my nipples and play with my clit. I was all but screaming into her ass when I came.

Lifting herself off of me she walked over to my bedside locker and punched her phone number into my phone "we should hang out again sometime Nami that was pretty good" I smiled at her and went to lift myself off of the bed but my legs were weak. By the time a got myself up Larxene had already gotten dressed and was looking me up and down. "You know what? if it's alright with you I think I'll stay for dinner" and with that my summer of "You know I don't usually do this" had started.


	5. Chapter 5: slave

Namine

Dinner was eventful. Eventful being the only word to describe what it was like having my brother and his friend, the woman who I had fucked not even 20 minutes ago sitting at the table. A small smile spread across Roxas' face when he realised Larxene was staying for dinner. He had brought take out. Axel was snickering away to himself and Roxas' wasn't doing much to hide the fact that he was laughing at something. "Something funny you guys?" Larxene asked whilst eating. "Nah" Axel replied to her. "I just have to laugh at the fact that Namine's only been here a day and that you've jumped on her already" My face light up like a tomato and Roxas burst out laughing.

In less than a second Larxene was over the table and on the floor wrestling with Axel. Roxas laughing like a maniac wasn't helping the situation and I just buried my head in my hands. "Come on you have to admit its pretty funny" Axel laughed as he held Larxene off him "It wont be funny when I have my foot in your ass" Larxene shot back at him. "at least let me ask Namine how it feels first" and with that Roxas hit the floor laughing. I just started to giggle a little at that one. "See even Namine found it funny" Larxene got up off of Axel and just started eating food. By the time Roxas picked himself up off the floor and checked his phone. He sighed before showing it to Axel "Another one? God damn he's keeping me on my toes. Well guys I gotta split." after exchanging goodbyes Axel was gone and it was just me Larxene and Roxas.

After dinner was finished Larxene invited me to her place for the night and I accepted. I knew exactly what was going to happen there but twice in one day isn't anything to complain about. When we arrived at Larxene's place I could tell she was dying to get to business but her look went to one of pure annoyance when she saw her living room light was on. "Fuck me she's home". I looked at Larxene with a little confusion but followed her inside and was greeted with a familiar face. "Xion?" "Namine?" Xion was a Friend of Kairi's and used to be very friendly with me when I was younger. "How have you been?" "Good what about you?" "Yeah I've been good im actually living with Roxas at the minute" after talking with Xion for a while she said that she had to go and gave me a hug. That's when I noticed the XIV on her hand and it reminded me. Looking over at Larxene I saw the XII. Im gonna ask Roxas tomorrow what all of this means.

I didn't really get much time to think any more about what it meant before Larxene had picked me up by the waist and carried me upstairs "You're a little eager aren't you" I asked her as we reached the door of her room. Entering Larxene's room was a little scary to be honest. I only say scary because I hadn't been in the room for more than a minute and I was Naked, handcuffed to the bed with my ass in the air and had a ball gag in my mouth. "I asked you to come over because I thought we could maybe make this a little more exciting." I moved my head around to see Larxene bring a dildo and a paddle out of her wardrobe. A started to squirm a little when she started to rub lube on the dildo. Don't get me wrong, I swing both ways I've done it guys and girls but at this point I did not know where this was going. I started tense up a little when I felt Larxene's hand grab my ass cheek "Relax it's gonna be fine, also just letting you know I can get a little carried away so am I good to go or do you wanna stop?" at this she pulled down my gag and I told her to go ahead. She placed the gag back in and smiled at me.

My body was not expecting the dildo to press up against my asshole and I jumped a lit. when Larxene pushed it in I let out a cry on instinct. "what's fucking without a little pain involved huh?" after a few minutes of Larxene fucking me with the dildo I started to become used to it and relaxed a little. At this point Larxene was smacking my ass with her paddle. "you know what we never did last time?" I made a noise through my gag and then. Euphoria. I felt Larxene's tongue against my clit and my legs started to go weak. She started going between licking my clit and putting her tongue inside me all the while she was working at fucking my ass with the dildo. At this point Larxene had been playing with herself and decided to have some more fun. "Hey Namine" I moaned through the gag in response. Larxene then got up and moved her mirror beside the bed. I could see myself with my ass in the air. Larxene came back over with a dildo strapped to herself and a vibrator working her clit. "Watch me fuck you" for the next half an hour I had my ass and vagina fucked, my nipples sucked, pulled, twisted and flicked and my mouth fucked by Larxene.

When she was done Larxene placed a collar and lead around my neck and walked me over to the mirror whilst I was on all fours "you know Namine? You might think im a little strange but I just love a good slave" and for a long time after that Larxene just made me cum again, again and again until I could barely think. Then I posed naked and bound for some photos and then we both showered and got dressed. "Well Namine you make a good little slave" Larxene said in her living room as she cupped my ass. All I could think about was how well things were turning out for me here. I couldn't help shake the feeling though that I needed to do something. And that's when I decided I was going to see Ven tomorrow. I owed him an apology for the way I spoke to him the last time we spoke and to maybe connect a little bit. Little did I know that talking to Ven tomorrow was going to be a very violent encounter.


	6. Chapter 6 : Wrong place, Wrong time

**A/N hey guys made some changes to the previous chapter. The main one being Xion is no longer a relative and is just an old friend.**

 **Roxas**

I took a drag of my cigarette and looked at Xion "So you really don't care that she's fucking your sister?" I chuckled to myself. Walking over to the trunk of my car I looked around me. We were deep in the forest outside of twilight town about 20 or so miles from the nearest house. Perfect place to bury a body if you wanted to, and that is exactly what Im here to do.

"You ready?" I shouted to Xion who had been digging a hole where the headlight were shining. She gave me a quick nod and I popped the trunk. "Hey Riku you comfy in there?" a mix of muffled screams and violent spasms came from the silver haired man in my trunk. "We never get stuck with the quiet ones huh?" Xion gave me a hearty chuckle as I dragged Riku out of the car and over to the hole in the dirt. After throwing him in the hole I took a final drag of my cigarette and put it in the silver ashtray in my pocket.

Taking my pistol out of my pocket I placed it to Riku's head. "no hard feelings Riku. Any last words." after some thrashing and screaming I started to get a little bored. after some more thrashing around he finally started to nod. I removed the gag inside his mouth Riku just started to laugh. I cant stand this fucker "You wouldn't have the balls to" BANG. Xion jumped at the loud sound and Riku went limp. "Could never stand that asshole" In case you hadn't guessed I had just shot Riku in the face and was pretty impressed with myself.

"They always seem to think that will work" I had to laugh at her. "fucker isn't laughing now that's for sure" Xion just started to laugh at me "for one I thought maybe you were gonna let him talk." I grabbed the shovel sitting beside me and started filling in the grave which Riku's body was laying in. "Nope I was gonna shoot him whether he talked or not." at this Xion laughed and started to help me fill in the grave. After that was the awkward drive home. Me and Xion are really great friends but you never know what to talk about when you've just drove into the woods and murdered someone, I suppose that's just the way it is.

When we arrived back at the apartment Xion came in with because in her words she "Didn't want to hear Namine and Larxene" she sat down on my couch and turned on the TV. I walked over to the kitchen and towards the fridge. Opening the fridge I pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a little box from a compartment in the back. Opening it up revealed a bag of white powder pouring it out onto my table I split it up into little lines and sniffed it. "whoa shit" I shouted and shook my head as I felt everything become clear. Xion was still staring at the TV "Xion bump this?" she looked over at me and smiled. Picking herself up she did the same and sat at the table. "Don't you ever get tired of this Roxas? I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "the cocaine? Im not gonna lie I never get tired of the cocaine." she laughed a little and put her head down on the table still smiling. "No, I mean of killing people" I sat my head on the table too looking into her eyes. "I could never get tired of killing people I don't like"

"So how's Terra anyway?" I asked her as we started to have a smoke at the table. "We're probably not gonna last much longer I don't think." she said with a bummed out expression on her face. "How come? You guys seem really great together." with this Xion bumped another line off the table "I think he's seeing someone else behind my back". It wouldn't surprise me if he was. You see Terra was an asshole, and yes I was lying earlier when I said they were great together. They fight all the time and she's always venting when we go on jobs together. Its not that I don't mind comforting a friend but no one ever wants to see their friend feeling like shit. "Why don't we go find out" Xion piped up. This was not going to go well at all.

We had been out for 3 hours at this point and its nearly 2 in the morning. "Yo over there" spotting Terra's car Xion pulled up. She looked at me and I nodded at her. Puling out her phone she quickly called him. After two minutes of shouting and screaming she got out of the car. God dammit I hate drama. "Xion!" I shouted for her to come back as I stepped out of the car. "Get back in the fucking car Roxas." Terra had lied about where he was and that was when he came clean. After Xion had told him she knew he wasn't he let it spill. He probably didn't think we were outside but he knew now. Seeing the front door open he stepped out looking like he just got out of bed.

"Xion I can explain!" this was not stopping Xion going for him and when she reached for the back of her jeans I realised I had to act. "Xion freeze!" she stopped in her place and turned around to see me pointing my pistol at her. "Come here and get in the fucking car." with that Xion turned around and started walking towards me. She stood in front of me and looked at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. "I know Xion, I know" taking one last glance at Terra I nodded my head at him and put Xion in the passenger seat.

By now it was 3 in the morning and I wasn't even tired. Xion had been crying on the whole drive back to my place and had finally fallen asleep. I sighed and carried her into the house. Looking at her face I felt terrible. Her hair was stuck around her eyes from the tears and the water made it look more black than it already was. I carried her up the stairs and into my room. Laid her on the bed and went downstairs.

Going over to the table I sat down and lit up a cigarette. Things were gonna be weird in the morning.

 **Namine**

I awoke in Larxene's bed but with no Larxene with me. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. When I went downstairs there was a note on the table."Morning sleepy head had to go into town. Front door is locked so let yourself out the back." beside it was a crudely drawn map on how to get back to Roxas' place it was only a 10 minute walk and I found my way there pretty quick. Opening the front door I couldn't help but notice Roxas staring out the kitchen window "something on your mind?" snapping out of his trance Roxas looked over and flashed me a smile "Nah just a rough night that's all. How about you? What'd you guys get up to?" I remember last night kinda well, we had a little to drink and fell asleep talking on the couch. "not much just sat around really. Was thinking of going to see Ven today if you wanna come?" walking over to the table I lit up a cigarette and sat down "Yeah sure im ready to go whenever you are."

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked over to see Xion coming over to us. Her eyes were puffy and I could tell she had been crying. I smiled at her and she came over but didn't sit down. "Hey uh Roxas im gonna split, let me know when you get a minute, and sorry for last night by the way" Roxas nodded and waved at her as she walked out of the apartment. I knew better than to ask any questions.

An hour later after getting ready to go we had set off and we were now outside Ven's house. Knocking the door I looked at Roxas and smiled. He hadn't said much today and I was wondering what was wrong with him. Ventus opened the door and smiled when he saw us. He welcomed us inside and we sat at his kitchen table. "So how are you finding twilight town so far?" Ven asked me. "Its great ive got everything I need sorted and im just really liking it here" I smiled at him. It really was great here and seeing all of the people I used to know and finding out how friendly they were was great. "So where's Kairi anyway I haven't spoken to her in a while and it would be great to see her again." Ven looked at the clock and looked back at me "She's sleeping upstairs with her boyfriend but he will probably be heading to work soon." Roxas looked over when Ven said boyfriend and gave a confused look. "Kairi and boyfriend, two words I never thought I'd hear in a sentence."

As we were speaking we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and down came a small man with spiky brown hair. "morning princess" I heard Roxas say to the man I'd never seen but they didn't look happy to see each other "Roxas." Kairi's boyfriend shot over at Roxas "Sora." the two men looked at each other for a minute before Sora walked over to the table. "I suppose you're Namine then?" I looked at him, smiled and nodded. "Ven I gotta go. can you tell Kairi that I'll see her later? Ven looked over at Roxas and back to Sora. "No problem man ill see you later." Sora gave a quick look at Roxas and walked out the front door. After Sora had left and was gone Ven looked at Roxas "Friends?" Roxas continued to stare into space. "It's complicated"

With us talking I never even realised Kairi had come down the stairs. "Namine?" spinning round there she was. My sister. Running over I gave her a hug "It's been so long! How have you been I asked her. "I've been good. Sorry I haven't talked in a while but ive been trying to sort things out for college." I tilted my head a little. "You're only starting this year?" you see im 18, Kairi is 20 and Roxas and Ven are 26 so I assumed Kairi would already be at college. "Yeah I finally decided I wanted to go so I am" we chuckled a little and sat down to the table.

After a while of talking the topic of what happened to dad came up. "Well I think its time I take a smoke break so let me know when your finished talking about that." we all watched Roxas walk out the door and looked at each other. "Touchy subject for him." Ventus piped up. "I noticed. We all know what they thought of each other" I added. I explained to them about Dad's heart attack and all the other details. "Jesus that's rough" Kairi added. I simply nodded and looked at them both. "Im gonna go smoke guys ill be right back."

Walking out the back door I closed it behind me. Roxas was on the phone and he didn't hear me come out. "Yeah. I asked him if he had any last words and shot him in the middle of them. Yeah clean kill nobody around. Body's buried about 20 miles outside of town" Was he talking about what I think he was talking about? Roxas, A killer? He couldn't be. "alright man I get you." it was at that point that Roxas turned round "Yeah yeah ill see you…" we both just stared at each other without a word. "shit."


End file.
